Beautiful Oblivion
by Scarlet Raptor
Summary: Getting reworked, rewritten, and hopefully, this time, I'll finish it.
1. The Arrival

/AuthorNotes/

_Hello everyone! Scarlet Raptor here to say hello and to thank you for reading my fifth attempt at my first story. I actually, this time, wrote out the ideas for each chapter and got up to chapter forty. Maybe it'll be more, maybe it'll be less. I just want to ask that you be patient with my updating and **please, do not flame this story.** Sorry, but I dislike flamers. Constructive Criticism is something I enjoy and if you find a grammar error or spelling error, please tell me. I will award you with a marvelous broken cell phone._

_Yay!_

_I have drawings of my character, but no scanner. I'm thinking of taking a picture of the drawings with a Digital Camera and postings them._

_But my drawings suck._

_Thanks again._

/AuthorNotes/

**Story Started: April 25, 2006 1:53:55PM**

Beautiful Oblivion

**The Arrival**

Tea stood impatiently at the airport, holding a sign that read '**Blaire Smithson**'. Just yesterday, Tea received a letter from her pen pal accepting her invitation to visit her in Japan. Finally people began to fill the docking area, chatting to one another. Keeping a keen eye for the girl she saw in countless pictures, she spotted her standing by a vending machine, grabbing a soda. On her back was a battered green/brown backpack and a suitcase was held firmly in her hand. Walking up towards her, she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Blaire asked, turning around. When she saw Tea, her face split into a wide grin. "Hey!" she said, receiving a hug from Tea. "We finally meet!"

"You haven't changed since your last picture!" Tea teased, receiving a wider grin.

"I know, I don't change. Hell, I look the same since I was in Middle School."

"Middle school?" Tea repeated.

"Oh, I guess you would call it Junior High."

"Oh, I get you now." she paused "How was your flight?"

"Eh." Blaire said with a shrug. "Wasn't amazing, but it was bearable. Had these annoying brats kicking the back of my chair the entire time."

"That must've been a pain."

"It was. So, how'd you get here?"

"The train. You see, you can get anywhere in Domino by taking a train. Which reminds me..." Tea looked down at her watch. "We're gonna miss the next one if we don't hurry." Tea led Blaire to where the trains boarded, just making it.

"Where are all your friends?" Blaire asked, while getting onto the train.

"You'll see."

- - -

**'Welcome Blair!' **The banner hanging from the ceiling at Tea's house read. Blaire chuckled and pointed at her name.

"My name has an 'e' on the end." she said. Joey, who was standing at the bass of the banner with a marker in hand, sighed and scribbled a messy 'e' between 'r' and the exclamation point.

"I'm sure you know everyone." Tea said, taking Blaire's items and placing them on a nearby rocking chair. Blaire nodded.

"You sent me pictures of them all."

"She has?" Yugi asked. Blaire nodded.

"I have the most of you though." she was elbowed by Tea. "You're dueling in all of them, must be a good dueler, huh?

"'Da King of Games!" Joey shouted. "'Course, I came in second place at Duelist Kingdom."

"Oh, I know that. Tea told me all about Duelist Kingdom." Joey grinned in pride.

"So, Blaire, what's America like?" Tristan asked, trying to sound causal.

"Sucks."

"O-oh..." Tristan said, caught off guard by her answer. Blaire shrugged.

"Is it just like Japan?"

"Yes and no."

"How come no one asked me these questions?" Duke mumbled, crossing his arms "I've been to America loads of times!"

"'Dat's cause your an asshole." Joey replied. The raven-hair boy raised his nose in the air and walked over to the snack table. Blaire grinned.

"Your friends are just like mine!" she said.

"You must have good taste in friends." Joey said, walking over to Blaire. "Say, Blaire, can you teach me a few American cuss words?" Blaire raised an eyebrow.

"Cuss words?" she repeated, receiving a nod from Joey. "Sure, I guess."

"She seems to be getting along with everyone." Duke pointed out when Tea stood next to him. She nodded.

"Guess she can readjust easily."

"Seems that way." Duke paused. "Something feels, a little, off..."

"Why, what's wrong?" Tea asked, panicked. Duke held up his hands to calm her down.

"Nothing, she just seems odd to me."

"I wouldn't be talking." Tristan said from across the room.

"Hey, Tristan, '_Yo Momma_'" Joey shouted, in English. Blaire snorted and Tea cracked a smile.

"I think she's getting along just fine."

**-To Be Continued-**


	2. The Explanation

Beautiful Oblivion

**The Explanation**

It was around eight o'clock, the party was starting to die down. The group had found seats in the living room, bombarding Blaire with questions.

"Where're you from?" Yugi asked.

"Wildwood."

"Where's 'dat?"

"In New Jersey. It's right by the beach."

"Do you surf and all that crap?"

"I like to pretend I surf, or skate. I work at a surf shop every summer."

"Except this one." Duke pointed up.

"Yep, I'm hanging with my foreign friends." she paused "Now, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"What's around your neck?"

"Erm," Yugi muttered, looking around for help, finding none. "Well, it's a puzzle I put together a few months ago. It's from Egypt. Why do you ask?" he muttered, on guard. Blaire held up her hands.

"Sorry, just wanted to know. I have something that has the same eye thingy on it."

"Eye thingy?" Yugi muttered to himself. Blaire nodded and stood, walking over to her suitcase. After a few minutes of rummaging, she brought out a golden object.

"That's the Millennium Key!" Yugi shouted, jumping up. Blaire was taken aback and nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's what the turban dude called it."

"Why do you have it?"

"What about Shadi?"

"Are you after the puzzle?"

Questions were being shouted at Blaire, who sighed and waited for everyone to quite down. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she sat on the ground.

"Okay, Tea, I haven't been telling the truth." she paused, wondering where to begin "Well, about a month ago I was sitting in my room, surfing the net. Then all of a sudden this man came up from the floor. I thought I was going crazy! Anyway, you called him Shadi?" they nodded "Well, Shadi starts going on about some pharaoh, then says 'You're destined to carry the Millennium Key'. Giving this to me. Seriously I wanted to mention something to him, or at least make sure he's real, but he was gone."

"The next few days I was sure I was dreaming, but I had the Key with me. So, I asked people if they liked my new necklace, thinking that hey, maybe only I was seeing it. But they saw it. So, I hit the books."

"All I gathered was that there are seven items called the Millennium Items. I was confused about what to do, then I saw a picture of Yugi Tea sent me. I figured the necklace he had was a Millennium Item, so I took advantage of your invitation. Really, I wanted to come here to figure out what was going on."

"It's a good thing you did." Yugi said, standing. Blaire stared in confusion. He was different somehow.

"Blaire, this is Yami." Tea said, gesturing to Yugi. "He is the spirit who inhabits the puzzle."

"Spirit?" Blaire repeated.

"He use to be a pharaoh."

"Pharaoh?"

"Yes, which is why it's a good thing that you came."

"So, wait, Yugi doesn't exist?" Blaire asked. Yami smirked and shook his head.

"I sometimes take control over Yugi's body."

"So you posses Yugi?"

"In a way."

"Sweet."

"Yes, it's 'sweet'." Yami said, somewhat confused. "As of now, we know where all the items are, except for the Eye, which went missing in Duelist Kingdom."

"How come you figured out all this stuff and I didn't?"

"We had help."

"Dammit. Knowing all this junk would have saved me a lot of trouble." Blaire muttered. She placed the Key around her neck. "Guess I can wear this hunk of gold in public."

"Hm. I'd be on guard though." Yami muttered, glancing at Ryou out of the corner of his eye.

"Sure thing!" The gang fell silent, not sure what to talk about.

"Erm, what was Wildwood like?" Tea asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"It's just like anyplace, that is, until summer comes. Once summer hits it gets crazy! The boardwalk is the best place to go, all the shops are open and the amusement park has its rides running. The beach is always jammed pack, so me and my friends use to head over to the beach at night. We never swam though, it gets boring. MTV also did loads of specials about Wildwood, since it's one of the most popular beaches on the East Coast. Seniors go there a lot too, 'specially during Senior Week. You can make friends super easy too. All you have to do is chat and BOOM, you're always invited over to a party. A lot of people come rent a beach house, find a job, and pay the rent from their salary during the summer. It's a sweet place to live"

"Wow." Tea said, impressed.

"Yeah, you guys should visit me if you're ever in the states."

"We'll be sure to remember that." Tristan said. Blaire nodded and looked at the time.

"Ack!" she said, jumping up. "It's nine already? I hafta go find a hotel or something!"

"Blaire." Tea said, standing up. "You're welcome to stay with me."

"I-I couldn't possibly...your parents-"

"are out of town visiting relatives. Don't worry, they wouldn't mind."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna be a burden..."

"Blaire, it's fine."

"Alright." Blaire said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Okay guys, party is over." Everyone moaned and stood up, stretching.

"Was great meeting you!" Yugi called, walking out the door. Blaire figured Yami let Yugi take control. Blaire and Tea said their goodbyes as everyone left, sighing when Joey finally left.

"He eats...a lot." Blaire noted. Tea sighed.

"I know. Let me show you to your room." Nodding, Blaire followed Tea upstairs, her bags in her hands. Opening the first door they reached, Tea ushered Blaire inside.

"This is the guest room, the bathroom is the first door to your left and my room is the first door to your right."

"Okay. Thanks Tea!" Blaire called as Tea walked to her room. Tea smiled tiredly and headed into her room, closing the door behind her. Blaire reentered the room, tapping the door closed with her foot.

It was a bland room, filled with all sorts of pastel colors. The walls were a light blue, the bed sheets were light blue, white, yellow, and dark blue, and the rug was a dark blue. There was only one chair and a bureau. Opening her suitcase, she began to unpack.

**To Be Continued**


	3. The Mall

/AuthorNotes/

_Three chapters in one day is super cool to me!_

_This probably won't get posted though._

_Ah, who cares?_

/AuthorNotes/

Beautiful Oblivion

**The Mall**

Blaire moaned when she awoke the next morning, her head pounding. Glancing at the alarm clock by her bed, Blaire noticed it was already around noon. Getting up groggily, she grabbed her toiletries and headed into the bathroom.

Tea was awake and eating breakfast when Blaire finally got downstairs.

"Morning." Tea muttered.

"Not a morning person either?" Blaire muttered back. In reply, Tea yawned. "That's cool." Grabbing the plate of food Tea left out out her, Blaire took a seat. "Well, what's on the agenda today?"

"A friend of ours, Mai, wants to meet you, you know, spend a girl's day out at the mall."

"Score. What time?"

"We were suppose to be there half an hour ago."

"Sorry!" Blaire said, jumping up. "I would have been faster if-"

"Mai will probably be there in about two hours. We have loads of time. We you're finished eating, we'll leave."

- - -

The mall in Domino was amazing. Not only was it a few stories high, it had everything in it. Tea was amazed by the mall's grandness, and led Blaire up to the second story food court. Sitting at a table engrossed in a fashion magazine was Mai. Blaire only saw her once, in a picture from Duelist Kingdom, but she heard of her often.

"Tea, Blaire, have a seat." Mai said, gesturing to the open seats at the table. She put away the magazine in her bag and stared at Blaire, surveying her. "She need a lot of work." Mai muttered. She inspected Blaire's nails and tsked. "Manicure, along with a pedicure. You're growing a mustache too, and looks like you have a uni-brow growing." Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, Blaire looked around.

"Don't worry, she did the same thing to me." Tea muttered to Blaire, but it was no help.

"Well ladies, lets get going!" Mai said, standing up. Tea and Blaire quickly followed.

"So Blaire, did the boys scare you much?" Mai asked, her nails be treated.

"No." Blaire said, then winced as the strip of cloth on her eyebrow was teared away. Already, her eye was beginning to tear up.

"I'm surprised Joey didn't scare you."

"Joey?" Tea said, with a half laugh. "Couldn't scare anyone."

"Well, his eating..." Blaire said, trailing off when the hairdresser started waxing above her lip. She let out a squeak of pain and was quickly sent over to where Mai and Tea were sitting, to get her pedicure.

"So, Blaire, which guy do you think is the cutest?" Blaire blushed and looked away.

"That's a strange thing to be asking someone who just got here." she mumbled. Mai laughed. "Who do _you _think is the cutest?"

"Joey." Tea said, fake coughing. Mai glared at her, Blaire giggled.

"Okay, so maybe Joey has some looks..."

"You should ask him out. You know he likes you." Tea teased.

"What about you and Yugi?" Mai said, smirking.

"You did write about him in most of your letters." Blaire pipped in.

"We already had a date...it didn't go quite as planned. It was right before Battle City."

"So that's what you two were on!" Mai said, looking at Tea accusingly.

"You never mentioned Battle City to me." Blaire mumbled. Tea and Mai both looked away.

"It's something we would like to forget about." Mai said. Blaire nodded, muttering her apologies.

"It's no problem." Tea said, changing the mood. "After this, wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure, I'm famished." Mai said.

- - -

The trio of girls stopped at a popular sushi restaurant. Once they had ordered, they started chatting again.

"You never did answer my question." Mai said, pointing at Blaire. "Who do you think is the cutest?" Blaire blushed.

"Solely on first impressions?" she asked, receiving nods. "Gotta say Ryou was."

"You can join the club."

"Why, you like him too?" Blaire asked Tea, who shook her head.

"No, literally, he has a fan club as school. Duke, Yugi, and Kaiba all have clubs."

"You're starting to get popular with the guys too, you know." Mai said to Tea, nodding over to another table. A group of guys were muttered at each other, glancing over to their table.

"They're probably talking about you." Tea said, thanking the waiter once the food was brought.

"Probably." Mai said, with a shrug. Tea rolled her eyes. "What about you Blaire, you have a boyfriend?"

"We broke up." Blaire muttered, taking a bite of her food. After she was done chewing she continued, "He was an asshole anyway."

"Most guys are." Mai commented. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, Blaire, how long are you planning to stay?"

"The rest of the summer. Or until the end of June. School starts in September. Yay." Blaire muttered sarcastically.

"You still have a month and a half left." Tea said "Plenty of time to do stuff."

"I guess. I can't wait for school to end. I'm going to go as far away as possible."

"Hey, Mai, you're starting college this year aren't you?"

"Yep." Mai said, bristling with pride. "Going to the US, California to be exact."

"Hoping to land a rich husband?" Blaire teased. Mai chuckled and nodded.

"That's what a girl has to do, marry a rich guy."

"Amen to that." Blaire said, laughing at her own corniness.

- - -

The day went by uneventful. Tea and Blaire got Mai to go into a bookstore for once, and she enjoyed it. Blaire picked up a few books in English and one in Japanese. Around four o'clock the trio parted ways.

"Here." Mai said, taking Blaire's cellphone and adding her number. "Call me whenever you guys get bored. Later."

"See you Mai!" Blaire called, waving goodbye. "She didn't seem too bad." Blaire said as the left the mall.

"She has her days." Tea retorted, jogging to catch the bus. Taking a seat, the two girls chatted happily, unaware that a certain white-hair teen was watching them keenly.

**-To Be Continued-**

/AuthorNotes/

**REVIEW!**

/AuthorNotes/


	4. The First Meeting

**/Author Notes/**

_Wow, the story has only been on for a day and I already have two reviews and over forty hits. W00t!_

_I wanna thank my two reviewers (sorry if it appeared to late. I'll get you next chapter). Thanks guys for volunteering to help me with the summary, but I just put up a simple one._

**/Reviews/**

Penelope Kaiba's Lover – Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, it's a real mystery who that "white hair teen" is. My bet is on Tristan. XD

YugiTheDarkPharoah – Shadi gave the Key to Blaire for a reason, but I can say she won't have possession of it by the end of the story.

Beautiful Oblivion

**The First Meeting**

Upon arriving at Tea's house, Blaire and Tea threw their belongings on the first chair they came across.

"What do you want for dinner?" Tea asked, heading into the kitchen. Blaire shrugged.

"Whatever you have." she heard Tea sigh in frustration.

"Well, we don't have anything." Tea muttered, allowing Blaire to help look for food. After snooping briefly (and finding moldy peanut butter), the two headed back into the living room, pizza menus in hand.

"If you want Tea, I can go run to Burger World." Blaire suggested. Tea rolled her eyes at Blaire. "No, seriously, I can go."

"Blaire, you're my guest and I have to make your stay more homely-"

"So letting me go would be a great thing to do!" Blaire finished for her. "Besides, I'll be able to explore Domino a little more."

"It's right down the street."

"So I'll walk a _whole_ street and back without you! It'll be like an adventure!" Tea shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Score!" Blaire said, running out the door. Tea blinked a few times.

"Damn, forgot to give her money."

- - -

Walking to Burger World was a break Blaire needed. Tea was a great person and all, but Blaire was with her 24/7, making her long for alone time. Burger World came insight once Blaire turned the corner. Quickening her pace at the thought of food, Blaire reached Burger World in a matter of minutes. The waiting line was brief, and Blaire got one of everything, spending the last of her money. The manger, who was standing beside Blaire's inexperienced cashier, was thrilled and Blaire received her order rather quickly.

Walking home was slower then expected. Blaire was munching on fries that came with one of the meals, engrossed in her thoughts. She nearly had a heart attack when someone grabbed her arm, pulling her into an ally. The large bag that held all the food plopped to the ground and Blaire was shoved forcefully into a wall.

"I want the Key." someone hissed into her ear. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"What. Key?" Blaire manged to get out, before being pushed harder into the wall.

"The Millennium Key you fool." Instantly, the warning Yugi gave her flashed into her mind and Blaire struggled to get a look at her captor. All she saw were wisps of white hair.

"R-Ryou?" Blaire asked, hearing her captor chuckle darkly and his grip slackened.

"Ryou? No, I'm not Ryou."

"Then who are you?"

"Bakura." was the name he muttered, after a long pause. Blaire stood silently then attempted to wiggle free. Again, she was pushed into the wall, but this time, something sharp was being dragged lightly over her arm. She winced and let out a muffled scream when pain shot up her arm, warm liquid oozing down it.

"I want the key." he muttered again, the sharp object poking into her back. She whimpered, pretty sure the object would pierce her skin. However, she was unsure what to do._ 'The items have great power, no doubt, but do I just give it to him...'_ "You're beginning to make me angry." Bakura snapped into her ear. She gave one last try for freedom and Bakura released her, disappearing into the shadows. Surprised, Blaire looked around saw Yugi, no, saw Yami walk past the ally. Taking the chance, Blaire gathered up the rest of the food and ran to Tea's.

- - -

"There you are!" Tea cried when Blaire walked in the door. Apparently, Blaire had been gone for almost a half hour, making Tea start to pace. "What took you so long?" Then she gasped, pointing at the bloody sleeve of Blaire's blouse. "What happened?" she shouted shrilly. Blaire struggled for an explanation. She could tell Tea the truth, that Bakura attacked her, but somehow she couldn't.

"Sorry, I banged into the door at Burger World and something sharp was pointing out of it. Guess it nicked me."

"Nicked you? It looks like you were stabbed!" Blaire shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing happened Tea, I'm fine." Tea sighed and nodded.

"Did you see Yami? He came over but when I told him you hadn't come back, he left."

"Yeah, I think I did. I saw the hair..."

"Well, you unpack the food, I'll go call Yami and tell him it's all right."

"Gotcha." Blaire said when Tea walked off. After she left the room, she took a look at her wound. It wasn't deep. Well, it didn't look deep, and looked to have stopped bleeding steadily. She quickly dumped the brown bag on the table, it's food contents scattering, put the drinks on the coasters, and headed upstairs to wash up.

Tea watched as Blaire ran up the stairs. She was hiding something and Tea was determined to find out. Just as she was about to dial Yugi's cellphone number, Yami trudged in.

"I couldn't find her." he growled, angry at himself.

"Don't worry." Tea said, hanging up the phone. "She just came in." Yami sighed in relief and eyed the food hungrily. "Go ahead." Tea said, nodding towards the food. Mumbling his thanks, he grabbed a burger and teared into ferociously.

"Yugi hasn't eaten all day." Yami got out between mouthfuls.

"Why, what's up?"

"I guess," he paused to get in another bite of the burger. After chewing and swallowing it, he continued. "I guess he's worried about the Key. I mean, Shadi only gives out items for a reason."

"Oh." Tea said, but before she could mention another thing, Blaire hopped down the stairs.

"Hey Yu-Yami." Blaire said, correcting herself. Yami nodded, still eating the same burger. Blaire walked towards the table, grabbed what looked like a chicken sandwich, and took a seat on the floor. "You eating?" she asked to Tea, who was staring at her with a strange look. Nodding, Tea randomly plucked up a burger of some sorts and took a seat next to Blaire.

The three of them ate in silence, pausing once in awhile to mention something about the food. Once most of the food was gone, they all stopped, looking around awkwardly.

"How'd that happen?" Yami asked, looking at Blaire's wound.

"She got caught in a door." Tea replied. Yami stared at her, like he knew she was lying. Not wanting to see his stares, she looked at the clock.

"Well, I'm getting tired, I think I'm going to head up to bed."

"Night." Tea and Yami said in unison. Blaire gave a small smiled and hurried up the stairs, her door slamming behind her.

"She's hiding something." Yami commented.

"I know."

"She was cut, but not by a door. There's only one person I know, actually, _two_ people I know who enjoy knives." Standing up, Yami walked towards the door, Tea at his heels. "I'm going to pay Ryou a visit."

"Yami?" Tea said, before Yami left. He turned and watched her blow him a kiss and wink. "Thanks for the help."

"I-erm, Yug-I" Yami stuttered, blushing madly. Tea giggled and closed the door.

"_Tea and Yami sitting in a tree..._" Blaire sang teasingly from the top of the steps. Tea blushed and looked away. "Need help cleaning up?"

"I thought you were tired!"

"Nah, Yami just scares me with his 'I'm determined to succeed' look."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Blaire said giddily, rolling up the trash into a ball.

Once everything was cleaned and thrown away, the two locked the house and went to bed.

**-To Be Continued-**

**/Author Notes/**

_Yes, I like to update. Thanks again to those who reviewed and thanks to those reading the story. You guys ROCK!_

**/Author Notes/**

_**REVIEW**_


	5. The Thoughts

Beautiful Oblivion

**The Thoughts**

Blaire winced as she felt a headache brewing. Joey and Tristan were sitting on the couch next to her, bombarding her with questions.

"Do Americans have to clean their classroom after school?"

"Is Wildwood crowded?"

"Are you rich?"

"Are American girls hotter?"

"You. Guys. Are. Idiots." Blaire muttered through clenched teeth. Standing up, she walked upstairs into the bathroom and shut the door, her headache getting stronger. Slowly, however, she felt the pain ebb away as she basked in the silence upstairs. Sliding against the bathroom door, she sat there, staring out the top of the frosted window.

"Blaire? Are you alright?" Tea asked, concerned. She tapped the door slightly and heard a muffle growl come from the other side.

"I'm fine." Blaire mumbled, opening the door. Tea turned Blaire sharply towards her, looking at her like a worried mother. After several moments of studying, Tea released Blaire.

"**Go** back to bed." Tea commanded. By that time, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were poking their heads upstairs, curious about what was going on.

"Tea, I'm fin-"

"Now!" Tea order, turning Blaire around and pushing her to her bedroom door. Blaire didn't bother to put up a fight and allowed herself to be directed back into the guest room. "I'll be up soon to give you medicine." The door slammed closed and Blaire crawled under the covers, burying her face into her pillows.

Blaire was on the verge of falling asleep when she was prodded awake by Tea, medicine in hand.

"I don't want it." Blaire uttered, swiping at it. Tea moved the spoon away each time then, as quick as a flash, she poured the contents into Blaire's mouth. Blaire's face twisted into disgust and she gagged a few times. Then, quickly, downed half the bottle of water Tea handed to her.

"You're sick."

"No shit sherlock." Blaire snapped, snuggling against the water bottle, wrapped in a cocoon of covers. She closed her eyes and listened as Tea walked out the door, closing it softly behind her.

Then Blaire fell asleep.

- - -

Again, Blaire was prodded awake. She sat up, head buzzing, throat sore, and shivering slightly Her eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness and she saw it was already evening, Blaire expected Tea was the one who woke her up, ready to give her more medicine.

"Hello, Blaire." someone hissed beside her, dragging her out of the bed and pinning her to the ground. Blaire's heart began to pound and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. "Scared?" Bakura hissed again. Blaire was sure he had a smirk on his face.

"You can't have the Key." Blaire said, turning her face to the side, allowing her to talk and breathe. Again, something sharp was lightly pressed against her skin. She whimpered when he moved it to her shoulder, inches away from her neck. It was a knife.

"I want the Key." he paused, then took a rational tone, creeping Blaire out. "How could you use it? If you give it to _me..._"

"You'll hurt people."

"I'll hurt you" he snapped, making the knife pierce her skin. She whimpered again and felt his breathe against her ear. She started to shake. "I can kill you." he hissed "I can torture you, I can do anything I want."

"G-go away..." Roughly he sat her up, the knife was then brought to her throat. "D-don't..." she cried, her voice rising.

"Shut up."

"Pl-please don't!"

"Blaire?" Tea shouted, walking towards the room. Blaire heard Bakura growl, and squeezed her eyes shut, expecting him to slit her throat. Instead, he pushed her back onto the bed and hid behind the door. "Blaire?" Tea asked, poking her head through the door. Blaire was curled into a ball, sobbing, on her bed. Tea rushed inside, unaware that Bakura stealthily left the room. "What's wrong." she paused, noticing a thin cut traveling up her shoulder. "What happened?" Tea asked, in a state of panic. Blaire looked up and saw Bakura watching her through and she sat up, sucking in the rest of her tears.

"Nothing. I had a nightmare." she muttered, wiping her eyes. "I guess it just felt too...real..." Bakura smirked in satisfaction and disappeared from the doorway. Tea did her best to comfort Blaire, who seemed out of it.

"Lets get your cut fixed up, alright?" Tea said soothingly. Blaire nodded and shakily stood, heading downstairs.

"Hey!" Joey said, but stopped once he got a look at the disgruntled Blaire. "What's up wit' you?" Much to Blaire's horror, everyone was sitting in the living room, watching T.V. She hid her face, attempting to hide the blush of mortification that was beginning to blossom on her face.

"She had a nightmare." Tea said, appearing at the bottom of the steps seconds after Blaire. She felt Yugi's eyes follow her as she headed into the kitchen.

'_He knows...'_ Blaire thought to herself, taking a seat on the counter and Tea rummaged for any bandages she had. As Blaire got fixed up, she watched as Joey and Tristan poked their heads into the kitchen, withdrawing them as soon as the noticed Blaire was looking at them.

"They're idiots." Tea said with an eye roll.

"Hey!" Tristan shouted, walking in. Yugi, Joey, and Ryou followed. Blaire looked away sharply when she got sight of Ryou. Tea and Yugi were the only ones to notice this, Tristan and Joey were busy ransacking Tea's refrigerator. Awkwardly, Ryou looked around, unsure what to do. That is, until Joey ordered him to hold everything they placed in his arms. After Blaire was bandaged, she slid off the counter and left the room, much to the dismay of Tea and Yugi. After locking the door and the window, Blaire sat on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He would control her life until she handed him the Key. She couldn't tell Yugi and them, they would be too concerned, or they would force her to go back to America. Nor could she allow this mutilation to continue.

_'What can I do'_ she thought helplessly, rolling over to her side, bringing the pillow closer to her.

_'Fight back.'_ she thought bitterly. _'Make him see why he can't control my life.' _She grinned and closed her eyes, images of her fighting back flashing in her mind.

Then she ducked her head into the bucket sitting by her bed and threw up.

**-To Be Continued- **


	6. The Day Out

Beautiful Oblivion

**The Day Out**

"Good morning Tea." Blaire said happily, bounding into the kitchen. Tea blinked in confusion, surprised at the sudden change of personality. "What's on today's schedule?"

"Uh..." Tea scratched the back of her head. Truthfully, she hadn't expected such a quick recovery and thought she would be spending the rest of the day watching T.V. "Well, it's still early, but we can always head into the city later if you want. I can show you around."

"Sounds good!" she said cheerfully, taking a seat at the kitchen table, nibbling on a piece of toast.

- - -

"That's so sweet." Tea cooed as she watched the man on T.V. kneel and propose to his girlfriend. She burst into tears, accepted, and hugged the man.

"Did you ever wonder where your future husband will propose to you?" Blaire asked as the credits rolled across the screen. "I mean, do you ever see someone propose to someone in front of you?"

"No...Maybe at a restaurant." Tea said, sighing and closing her eyes. Blaire rolled hers.

"That's too overdone. Maybe a nice dinner at home with a bunch of candles and a funny movie. What kind of guy would you want to marry?"

"A kind and considerate guy who's cares about others and wants me to pursue any career I want to, backing me up the entire way." Tea said dreamily.

"So, a copy of Yugi?" Blaire said, grinning when Tea blushed and glared at her.

"What about you?"

"I wanna marry the kind of guy who's into sports. You know, the guy who'd tailgate an American football game or something. That'd be sweet."

"And have him ignoring you when the 'game' is on. Oh, that'd be _real_ nice."

"Hey, if I was into the game I'd be cheering right next to him!"

"Then at commercial break he'll demand a beer..."

"...and I'll tell him to shove it..."

"...then you'd have a big fight..."

"...then forget about it as soon as the game starts..."

"...then when your team loses..."

"...we'll blame it on the referees." Blaire concluded with a smirk. Tea rolled her eyes.

"You're hopeless."

"Whadda mean 'hopeless'? I've only been here for, like, two weeks!" she stopped and stared at the ground.

"I know." Tea said, hugging the couch pillow on her lap. "You've only been her for awhile, but you're already one of my best friends." she sighed. "I'm gonna miss you when you leave."

"Way to be negative." Blaire snapped, then stood on the couch, taking a heroic stance. "But, as long as I'm here, lets live life to the fullest!" she paused, then added with a wave of her hand, "You can go back to your normal, sucky life once I leave."

"Thanks." Tea muttered dryly. "But, you're right. Let's get dressed! I'm going to show you the best of Domino!"

- - -

"This is the best of Domino?" Blaire muttered as she crossed the street with Tea, who sighed.

"How was I suppose to know everything was under construction." Blaire held up her fingers and started naming off the places that weren't open.

"Kaibaland, the bookstore, the mall, which, may I remind you, we were at _three_ days ago, Duke's store-"

"I know." Tea said through clenched teeth. "I was with you."

"Sure you were." Blaire said, waving her arms about. Tea rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"An idiot."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Intelligent."

"I know you are but-hey!" Blaire glared and Tea stuck her tongue out, jogging ahead. Blaire grinned and ran to catch up with her friend-

-narrowly missed being hit by a speeding motorcycle. The driver screeched to a halt at the side of the road and turned around, yelling at Blaire in another language. "**Up _yours_ buddy!" **Blaire yelled back. Tea sighed and walked over, ready to pull Blaire away from the scene that was starting to blow out of proportion. The driver stopped.

"Tea?" he asked, starting his motorcycle and heading back towards the two girls.

"Malik?" Tea said, in disbelief, then smiled. "What brings you back to Domino?" Malik grinned and shrugged.

"Isis wants me to help out at the museum-"

"You know this dumbass?" Blaire asked, receiving a glare.

"If _you_ would have watched were you were going-"

"_Me_?" Blaire shouted. "_You_ were the one who ran a red light!"

"It was yellow!"

"Yellow my ass, you knew it was red!"

"Guys, just be thankful no one was hurt..." Tea said, trying to step in a stop the bickering. Blaire crossed her arms and mumbled under her breathe, walking off. Tea watched her head across the street and turned back to Malik.

"Nice friend." Malik said sourly.

"She's normal nice, I guess almost being hit-"

"It was yellow!"

"-can add a lot of stress." Tea continued, ignoring Malik's comment. "Anyway, we're heading out to lunch, why don't you tag along?"

"I rather not..." Malik muttered, glaring at Blaire, who flipped him off.

"Come on, she's really nice..." Malik sighed.

"Whatever."

"Great!" Tea said, as Malik parked his motorcycle. He got up and headed over to where Blaire was.

"You're bringing _him_ along?" Blaire said. Malik nodded.

"And we're going to have a _grand_ time." he said mockingly. Blaire bristled with anger and turned, marching down the street without the two, stopping at a street pole, waiting for them to catch up.

"See, isn't she a ball of sunshine?" Tea said, scratching the back of her head.

"This is going to be a _great_ day..." Malik muttered sarcastically.

- - -

"So you had minions?" Blaire asked in disbelief. Malik nodded smugly.

"Yep, called them Rare Hunters."

"Rare Hunters? That's a dumb name."

"You trying making up a name on the spot!"

"Why did you have to make it up on the spot?"

Tea sighed and attempted to block out the argument between Malik and Blaire. They had gotten along for the most part, but Blaire just _had_ to mention Battle City.

Currently, the three were waiting for their lunch, while sitting at a table next to a giant window. Below was one of the busiest streets in Domino.

"Hey..." Blaire said, pointing out the window. "Isn't that Kaiba Corp.?"

"It has a big KC on it, what do you think?" Malik said with a roll of his eyes. Blaire glared.

"Well, it could be Kandy Country, or-"

"Kandy Country?"

"Yeah, that can be where all the chocolates are made!"

"Chocolate isn't candy, it's in its own category."

"Chocolate _is_ candy!"

"_Sure_ it is. _Next_ you're going to tell me _gum_ is _candy_ too!"

"...It isn't?"

"Here you are, sorry for the wait." the server said cheerfully, dropping off their food. "Would anyone like a refill?"

"Yes, can I have some more water, please?" Blaire asked, holding her glass up. The server nodded and took it. When everyone was content, he went to go fill the drink. The three began to eat their meals, pausing time to time to comment on it. Halfway through eating, Blaire snorted, almost chocking.

"What's up with you?" Malik asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're eating a salad." Blaire said.

"...And?"

"You don't seem like the kind of person who would eat a salad!"

"...Okay...?"

"I mean, are you like a vegetarian or something?"

"_Wow_, aren't _you_ brilliant."

"Thanks. But why?"

"I don't like eating animals."

"Why?"

"I don't have to tell you!"

"Guys, calm down. Blaire, finish your burger!" Tea hissed, pointing at it. Blaire rolled her eyes and devoured it. She thanked the server when he returned with her drink, along with the check. Taking it, Tea nodded in approval. "It's not bad." she commented. Blaire took it and brought out the money to pay for her food.

"I'll get the tip." she said.

"We don't tip in Japan."

"Seriously?" she asked Tea, who nodded. "Wow, must suck being a server then."

"It sucks being a server at Burger World." Tea mumbled, crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"Alrighty then." Blaire said, putting the money down. After everyone had paid, they left the building, and headed down the street. "So, almighty Tea, were are we headed now?"

"There's no where else to go, really." Tea said, looking around for inspiration.

"We can head over to the museum." Malik said, trying to be helpful.

"I wanna see this museum too! It's supposed to be one of the best!" Blaire said, bobbing in excitement.

"Yeah, let's go to the museum!"

"Wow." Tea commented, "You two finally agreed on something!" Blaire and Malik looked at each other, glared, crossed their arms, and looked away. Tea sighed. "I just _had_ to open my big mouth." Malik stopped when his phone rang. Looking surprised, he answered it, walking off a little. After a few moments, he returned, horrified.

"You better get back to your house or head to Yugi's." he muttered. Tea raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"It's big. I gotta run." Malik turned and sped off to where his motorcycle was.

"That was weird." Blaire commented, but was grabbed and dragged off by Tea.

"We gotta hurry to Yugi's!" Tea said. "Something has to be up."

**-To Be Continued-**

_Yay! for suspense! I made this chapter super long!_


	7. The Author's Note

Beautiful Oblivion. It was lost in an oblivion, huh? I sat here and I wrote about how proud I was of the story and how I planned on finishing this up and hopefully begin a collection of stories that involved my OC.

So, what do I do?

I don't update for a year.

I'm pathetic.

I had forgotten about this account along with the story. I was pretty sure I had given up on it and deleted it in frustration.

Turned out I didn't.

However, I still feel connected to this story and I wanted to let you, the readers, know that I plan on re-writing this story, adding length to the chapters and going more in depth with the characters.

This time, my dear readers, I won't give up that easily.

Scarlet Raptor


End file.
